


Daddy's Little Monster

by MysticRose1992



Series: Calling All the Monsters [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, connected one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: After a huge fight with the Joker, Harley runs to Ivy to let not only herself cool off but also to let the Joker cool off. While staying with Ivy, Harley comes into some information and sneaks back to hers and Joker's home while he is on a heist. Will Harley be able to tell her Joker what she learned, or will she be able to keep it a secret? Connected One-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Duck and Run**

Harley was pissed, that wasn’t unusual, and she was pissed at the Joker, again, not unusual. But what _was_ unusual was when she picked up her baseball bat and swung it at the Joker’s head. She had never dared to swing at her Puddin before. So it was certain to say that the Joker was too shocked to even think about ducking, and the bat hit him knocking him off kilter.

The second the bat connected with the Joker’s head, Harley realized what she had done. And the only thing on her mind was to get out of there before the Joker had time to collect himself and retaliate. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Harley spun around and, as quick as she could, ran.

Harley didn’t look back, nor did she stop until she got to the only other place she felt safe, Pamela’s place. The second Pamela Isley, or Poison Ivy, saw the tears on Harley’s cheeks, she wasted no time in pulling the young woman into a warm embrace. “What did that asshole do this time?” Harley opened her mouth to tell her friend what had transpired but all that came out was a loud sob.

Ivy sighed and pulled her into her house that had once been a large greenhouse that she had taken over. She lead Harley to a loveseat and sat the woman down before leaving to start her some calming tea. When she got back, Harley had stopped sobbing and was just silently crying, while occasionally sniffing.

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Ivy asked as she sat the tea on the coffee table while sitting beside Harley who instantly leaned her head on the red head’s shoulder. At that, Ivy began to run a calming and loving hand through Harley’s blond locks. It was then that Ivy finally noticed that Harley wasn’t wearing her usual red and black jester outfit. Instead, she was wearing a short sleeve red and white shirt that was ripped off at her midriff and had ‘Daddy’s Little Monster’ written on it, short red and blue booty shorts over fishnet stockings, and black and white stiletto boots. Harley had dyed the tips of the left side of her hair blue and the tips of the right side of her hair red.

“I tried to surprise Mista J with my new look. I thought he would like it, ya know, I had even gotten a golden choker that read ‘Puddin’.” Harley started and Ivy hummed and pulled Harley’s legs across her lap. “But he didn’t like it. He started yellin’ at me. Callin’ me an attention whore. Claiming that the real reason I was wearin’ this was to lure other men to me. But that ain’t true!” Harley cried throwing her arms around Ivy. “I was only tryin’ to look good for my Puddin. The only male I want attention from is Mista J!”

“So you two fought and you left him to cool off?” Ivy asked. This was nothing new. The Joker and Harley always fought, and when they had a particularly nasty fight, Harley would run to her and stay for a couple of days before the Joker called and asked her to come home soon. It wasn’t long before Ivy realized that that was how he apologized. It had taken her even longer to realize that how the Joker showed he cared about Harley was by hitting her, or ‘punishing’ her as Harley claimed. But Ivy also noticed that the Joker didn’t allow anyone else to harm Harley, if they did they were soon found dead.

“Not exactly.” Harley muttered, the tears that had stopped starting again as she thought about what she had done.

“What does that mean?” Ivy asked, had Harley broken up with the Joker for good? Ivy mentally shook her head, there was no way that Harley Quinn would break up with the Joker, she was madly in love with the clown. Had the Joker left her? No if that had happened Harley wouldn’t be here, she would be either trying to get him to take her back or killing herself. So what had happened?

“I hit him.” Harley whispered so quietly and guiltily that Ivy had barely heard her. Ivy blinked at her. Harley had _hit_ the Joker? Harley Quinn? Her Harley? The woman that would take a bullet for the Joker? The same woman who had willing lept into a vat of Ace Chemicals to prove to the Joker that her life was his?

“Excuse me?” Ivy asked still trying to comprehend what she had been told. It didn’t make sense in her mind. Sure, she had been telling the young woman for years to stand up to the Joker, but never had she actually imagined that the young woman would actually do so.

“I took my bat and swung at him, hitting him in the head.” Harley said before letting a sob flow from her lips. “I left while he was still disoriented. What have I done Ivy?! He’s gonna be so mad at me! What if he never forgives me! What will I do then! I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT MY PUDDIN!” Harley yelled before jumping off the loveseat. “Oh god, what have I done? I hurt my Puddin. I need to go back and apologize.” Harley turned to run back to the Joker but Ivy caught her by the arm and stopped her.

“Harley, darling, you need to calm down. If you did hit him with your bat then it is too dangerous for you to go back.” Ivy said and Harley opened her mouth but Ivy interrupted her. “I’m not saying never go back, all I’m saying is at least give him a day to calm down and then go back and apologize.” Harley thought about it before nodding. Pleased that Harley wasn’t going to immediately rush into danger, Ivy pulled her into a hug. Suddenly Ivy’s eyes widened as she got a good smell of Harley’s scent. She took another sniff, yup she hadn’t imagined it, this made Harley’s recent actions towards the Joker make sense.

“Sweety,” Ivy started pulling away from Harley, “when was the last time you menstruated?” Harley took a second to think before her eyes widened.

“But it’s not possible.” Harley whispered fearfully.

“And why not sweety, from what you’ve told me about your sexlife with the Joker, it is very possible.” Ivy said and Harley shook her head.

“No, it can’t! The Joker said that the Chemicals sterilized him!” Harley cried out shocking Ivy.

“Did he ever actually get checked or was that what he believed?” Ivy asked. Harley opened her mouth then closed it confirming what Ivy thought. “If he never got checked then it is a huge possibility that the chemicals didn’t make him sterile, just like they didn’t make you sterile.” Ivy’s arms shot out to catch Harley when she passed out.


	2. Mine

 

**Chapter 2- Mine**

The Joker growled as he slammed his empty shot glass down on his desk. That little bitch had actually hit him with a fucking bat! How dare that whore hit him! Not only that! She had left! And in that little outfit too!

It wasn't as if the Joke  _hated_  that outfit, quite the opposite. The second he had seen his little Harley in it he had wanted to throw her against the wall and fuck her senseless. It was only when he realized that she had planned to wear the outfit  _outside_  where other  _males_  would be able to  _see_  her did he become furious.

How  _dare_  she try and show of what was his! She was  _his_! Only  _he_  was allowed to see her dressed like that! Only  _he_  was allowed to roam his eyes over her sexy little body! And he had told her so. But then that little bitch had hit him and run away. Away to the slut of a plant his Harley called a  _friend_.

The Joker wasn't a fool, even if he acted like one he wasn't one. Nor was he an idiot. He knew what Ivy truly wanted from his lovely Harley. Saw it in her eyes every time the weed dared to even look at his Harley. Oh it pissed him off to no end! And the only reason he hadn't killed the weed was because his Pumpkin would be mad at him.

The Joker growled again as he picked up the bottle of scotch and went to pour himself another glass before he just chugged the liquor straight from the bottle. How could his Pumpkin hit him and then run off to the weed? The Joker's head hit his desk with a depressed sigh. Was this the end of the Joker and his Harley Quinn? Had his Harley left him for good? Had she left him for that  _weed_?

The Joke shook his head with another growl. No! Harley was  _his_!  _He_  had created her! Had  _rescued_  her from her boring and mundane life! She had dove into a vat of Ace Chemicals for  _him_. Her life belonged to  _him_!

The Joker's office door opened and a henchman stepped in while opening his mouth to say something. But the henchman never got to say whatever he had come to say, for the next second he was falling over with a hole in his forehead. The Joker dropped his arm that was holding up his gun and turned his head to look at the dead henchman and let out an insane laugh.

Still laughing, the Joker stood up and kicked the dead henchman, taking out his frustration on the body.  _No one_  was going to take Harley from him.  _No one_. Harley was his, and she knew it.  _Everyone_  knew it.

Giving the dead henchman's body one last kick the Joker walked back over to his desk and flopped back into his chair. He reached out for the scotch bottled but changed his mind and grabbed a picture that was on his desk and was  _never_  to be touched by any but him.

The picture was of him and his Harley in her usual red and black jester outfit, she was on his back, one arm around his shoulders to help hold her up, one arm stretched out holding the camera. He was holding one of his Joker cards that held lipstick marks and was glaring at her.

At the time of the picture he had been annoyed with her, and had yelled at her after words. But once he had seen the picture he had take it and sat it on his desk, where is still remained. The Joker sighed and ran a finger along the picture. Sure his Harley could be a very annoying, clingy, spoiled brat, but he wouldn't have her any other way. And, if he were to be honest with himself, which he wasn't very often, he had made her that way by spoiling his Pumpkin too much.

The Joker laughed again while setting the picture back in its place before gathering the papers that were on his desk. He had a heist to finish planning. And if Harley returned and begged and pleaded for him to forgive him and take her back in time, he may just let her join. Or he would punish her by making her stay in the head quarters chained to the bed.

That thought had the Joker cackling madly. Hell, he might just chain her up anyways. She was his to do with what he wanted.


	3. Chemicals React

**Chapter 3- Chemicals React**

Harley sat curled up on her bed in Ivy's home hugging a pillow to her chest. Her blue eyes cloudy as stared into space as her thoughts ran around in her mind. There was a possibility that she was pregnant with her Puddin's baby. Or at least that's what Ivy told her. Did she believe Ivy? Would Ivy lie about something like this? Did she want it to be a lie?

Harley sighed heavily and held the pillow tighter. She had long since accepted that she and the Joker would never have kids because she had believed that they were both made infertile. And yet here Ivy was telling her that her pheromones were that of someone pregnant. Harley stretched out her legs. But that just couldn't be true.

Unless the chemicals didn't actually make them infertile, just changed his sperm and her eggs. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that the Joker had slept with other women before they got together. And Harley had tracked every single one of them, especially the ones he slept with more than once, to inform the little whores that Mista J was now off the market. And none of them had been pregnant.

Maybe the chemicals had changed them enough that only  _she_  was able to carry Joker's baby. This made her giggle madly. She liked that thought. She liked feeling as if she was made especially for the Joker. She was his after all.

Harley jumped off the bed and went to leave. She had to tell her Puddin the good news. A thought suddenly made her freeze. What if the Joker didn't want the baby? Would he get rid of her? Her Puddin hated weakness and, having once been a doctor, knew that she would become weaker as the baby grew.

Harley began to pace the room. Would her Puddin make her get rid of it? What if this was only a one time thing? What if she wouldn't be able to have anymore after this? Would she be able to get rid of it?

Harley giggled and lightly hit her head. Oh who was she trying to kid. If the Joker told her to jump off a bridge, she would do so without hesitation. She was his, if he told her to do something she was to do it. And she would, maybe not silently and maybe after getting yelled at and maybe even slapped, but she would still do whatever her Puddin wanted her to do.

But her Puddin still needed to know. The one thing Mista J hated more than Batman was for her to keep anything from him. Of course sometimes it was hard for her to  _always_  tell him everything, but she would always eventually tell him. It just usually took him punishing her for her to do so.

Harley skipped towards the door while humming. It had been two days since she and Mista J had fought. She was sure that he had calmed down enough for her to safely plead for his forgiveness.

"You're in a good mood." Ivy stated as Harley bounced out of her room.

"Yup." Harley said heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ivy asked.

"Home. Thanks for letting me stay here Ivy, but I think it's time for me to face my punishment." Harley said walking over to the red head and hugged her.

"Are you sure now is a good time? I hear Joker is on another heist." Ivy told Harley and a pain hit her heart, her Puddin had gone on a heist without her. Harley shook off the pain and smiled at her friend.

"It's alright, I'll sneak in and surprise him." Harley said kissing Ivy on the cheek before bounding out of her house.


End file.
